My Twilight Lover 20
by Darkness'sRebel
Summary: I'm sorry guys but I'm not going to update this story anymore. No time and no inclination.
1. Return To Sanctuary

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters in the Legacy of Kain series. They belong to Eidos and Crystal Dynamics. I'm not making any $ so please don't sue me.

Author's Note - I'm rewriting the whole fic because I'm really unhappy with my first attempt at a Kain/Umah fic. It sucks and I hate it so that's all the reason I need.

Chapter 1 – Return to Sanctuary

Her body was a mass of pain. Everything hurt and there was blood everywhere, but she was not dead. The vampiress pushed herself up from the ground and rested for a moment before crawling over to the dead Sarafan knight. She fell to the ground and grabbed the Sarafan's armor. With her little strength she turned him to her and bit him. Her magic was the only thing keeping her alive. She felt the warm blood flow into her. Oh, that wondrous crimson elixir felt good. It tasted good, it smelled good, and it restored her. She drank from the other knights and was partially restored. She stood up and looked at her surroundings. She was still in the wharves, where Kain had tried to kill her. He had nearly succeeded, and that simple fact sent a chill down Umah's spine. She had just enough magic to teleport herself home.

She uttered the spell and was quickly returned to her chamber. She walked to the mahogany desk and picked up the pitcher of blood. She quickly poured herself a goblet and drained it in a gulp. She proceeded to have another two goblets before she was sated. She was still very tired but she had to get to Vorador. He would help her fix this horrific mess she had made. By betraying Kain she had only increased his dislike of the Cabal. Now he would surely destroy them all. He would spare Vorador of course but he would kill the other brides and members of the resistance. More out of inability to kill the ancient vampire than actual sparing.

She entered the hallway and found Vorador's room. She knocked and then waited for the annoyed vampire to come to the door. He was probably in the middle of planning another mission. She heard him walk to the door and she quickly dispersed her thoughts of the cabal's next move. She had to concentrate on the task at hand. He looked at her questioningly. She inwardly steeled herself and began.

"Sire I've made a horrible mistake." She started.

"What happened Umah? I'm sure we can fix it." He said

"I betrayed Kain in the Wharves. I took the Nexus stone from him and he nearly killed me. I have to fix this, I need to travel through time." She finished

"You insolent bitch! What makes you think I can travel through time? Why on earth did you betray him! Now he will surely kill us all!" He roared as she backhanded her.

"Sire please, I have heard you talk of time travel before. And Kain lied when he told me the Cabal would be spared. He would have killed us; I did it to save our people! Please let me have this chance Sire! I will not fail." She pleaded as blood tears ran down her cheek.

"Alright Umah you may try. But if you fail again you will be punished more severely. Now go to the cellar beyond the feeding chamber. There you will find a portal, you will know how to operate this portal." Vorador icily replied

"Thank you sire." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

She couldn't forget her place here. She almost flew through the maze of halls and stairs. She reached the cellar and stopped for a quick drink. She had to regain her strength for what lay before her. She reached the portal and gasped. It was a shining white light but it was also water. She looked around and quickly located the controls and set them for the night before. Then she dove into the strange liquid.

It had worked, she was in her chamber! She waited in her closet for herself to walk through the door. Her past self walked in soon after she had lain in wait. She quickly grabbed a tabard and tied herself to a chair. Just to make sure she couldn't leave she also locked her door. She returned to the portal and the future where her endeavor had been successful. She had never betrayed Kain and the Cabal would not be outright destroyed. At least they had a chance this time, a chance to flee. Kain would not kill them all.

Umah was in her chamber when Kain triumphantly walked in. She was taken by surprise and he seemed amused. She knew what would come, but she wanted Kain to tell her or show her his affection. She would be his queen and a queen knew when to be subtle and when to be bold. This was a time to be subtle and let the master vampire take charge. Not that he would control her, no one ever had or ever would. Subservience shouldn't be mistaken for control. What she craved was equality not subservience. A queen should be equal to her king after all. And a king should also be equal to his queen.


	2. My Lord

Disclaimer – I do not own Legacy of Kain or any of the characters so far. I'm not making any money from this fanfic so please don't sue.

Authors Note – I think I'm going to change some of the events and take some stuff out. So it's not going to follow the other storyline exactly.

TwistedSister – That was my mistake, it's supposed to be 2.0 not 20. In the summary it's also supposed to be first not firt. Sorry about being sloppy.

My Lord

I had felt Kain walk into my room and I knew he was pleased with himself. After all he was the one who had killed the Sarafan Lord and eradicated the hylden from their city. He had destroyed many a Sarafan knight as well. What was not to be proud of? Here the ends justified the means; there was no other way they could have been saved.

He walked over to her and looked at her lithe form for a moment. Then his eyes locked onto her own amethyst orbs. He looked so different from the Kain before. There was a pensive look in his eyes, not determination. He held no aura of anger or frustration; he was calm not peaceful, but calm. She saw that he had something that was weighing him down, some burden. She suspected that she had something to do with this burden. Either she had caused part of it or she needed to hear about it. Kain gathered his courage and began to speak.

"Umah as you know I have defeated the Sarafan Lord. Now there is no one to stop me from taking back my territories. I need strong warriors to help me take them back. I want you to be one of these warriors Umah." He informed her, trying to sound fearless.

"What use would I be of to you Kain? I'm only one vampire. What is it that you really want from me?" she replied knowing full well what he wanted.

"I merely want a warrior." He responded. He knew she knew, and that was fine with him.

"I will see what use I can find for you my amethyst one." He said.

He rapidly closed the distance between them and kissed her dark lips. He was surprisingly gentle with her. He wasn't the demanding lord who forced his consort. He was respectful with her. Vorador had been gentle, but it was silk over steel. It was by her choice that he had been gentle. She willingly let the master vampire embrace her.

She deepened the kiss simply reveling in the moment. She was safe and warm here with Kain. She felt loved, truly loved for her spirit and her mind. Vorador had loved her for her body and her seductive purrs. Kain loved her for her, not for any other reason. Reluctantly she broke the kiss and took in his grey eyes.

He took her hand and led her to the portal. She watched as he methodically set the dials and checked all the equipment. She would depart from the Cabal and she would be queen. It was unspoken but assured to her. He strode over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. They walked to the portal and stood at the threshold. Umah looked back at the chamber and the mansion one last time. A bloodtear fell from her eye but she turned back to the portal and walked in with Kain. She had now left everything for Kain. She had nothing in this new time, whenever it was.

As she felt the twisting, distorting sensation one question pulled at her mind. How had he known of the portal? She had been present whenever Kain had spoken with Vorador. She had never heard her former master tell Kain of his great secret. Kain was very resourceful though; no doubt he had done some exploring after his missions. She felt for Kain's hand and as relieved that it still held hers as they tumbled into the new time.


	3. Twilight Comes Upon Nosgoth

Disclaimer – I do not own Legacy of Kain. If I did I wouldn't have made the Seer a minor character.

Darth – Thank you

Sissy Samurai – Thanks

Twilight Comes Upon Nosgoth

They stepped out of the portal and gazed at the corrupted land. They were years upon years in the future. The brethren had been raised and had their respective clans. It was only a few years before the fall of Raziel. Just years before the failure of an empire to endure Raziel's absence. Decay would soon follow, with the lieutenants hideous de-evolution. The lieutenants were not the only ones who would decay, their offspring would change as well.

All was not as ominously peaceful as it seemed. The silence was shattered by the cries of sentinels. Kain and Umah were quickly surrounded by a horde of Dumahim. The Dumahim parted to let their leader through. They grinned with malevolent glee while their commander's eyes widened. The leader glared at his warriors.

"You idiots, this is our lord Kain" he screamed

"So what, he's trespassin'" yelled a stupid Dumahim

"He's the emperor you fool. He can go wherever he damn well pleases" shouted the commander "Sorry about the new recruits my lord. They still don't seem to know their place."

"It would be wise to teach them that fledglings should be subservient." Kain growled

Kain grabbed Umah and left the circle of warriors. They walked in silence for the rest of the night. At dawns first light they beheld a cave. Umah observed some branches and twigs as she entered and quickly started a fire. Kain stretched out at the northern end of the cave by the fire. He gazed at the flames thoughtfully. Umah lay next to him and kissed him. He stroked her face as he deepened the kiss. He removed her tabard and spread it over them while pulling her close.


End file.
